The visit of the crossdress grim reaper and her lovestruck brother!
by AlphaWolfRS
Summary: Issei and Rias get an unexpected visit from her childhood friend. The third spawn of Shingami, after Asura and Death the Kid. This story takes place after the 11th volume of Highschool dxd and a random point in soul eater. Contains OC's , a bit of lemon in the 2nd chptr and different POV's. Rated T for adult themes and coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

The visit of the crossdress grim reaper and her lovestruck brother! By:AlphaWolf. This is a fanfic were i cross over the souleater universe with Highschool Dxd, while also adding some custom character's! It will take place after the 11th light novel because that is when Issei and Rias finally become a couple. This will be written mostly in Issei's Pov but will switch to Rias' later on. Enjoy reading!

Part 1: Death's daughter? Rias' childhood friend? Grim reaper's?

Coming into the clubroom: Club activities time.

I arrived before everyone else to the clubroom as i entered i found Rias to be talking with someone on the phone. She waved at me, I did so too. I was curious so i sat on the couch waiting and listened in to my master's conversation. Rias almost shouted in the phone. "Wait your coming right now?!" She was in a panicked tone. I wonder who she's talking to? Maybe its Serzechs-sama or her parents? I listened further without Rias noticing. "Yes he's here right now but if you do come you'll atract alot of attention... The others will most likely come later if i tell them to but-" She seemed to be cut off by the person on the line. "Wait your already outside?" I heard a large motor and gasps coming from outside. I walked over to look out the window.

Rias talked to the person again. "Wait! Ugh she hung up..." Rias walked over to the window as well. She greeted meproperly. *HUG* "Hello my Issei.." Ahhhh its always nice to have Rias hug me like this! "Hello was that on the phone?" Rias answered sighing. "My childhood friend. She's coming to visitwith her boyfriend..." Rias' childhood friend? I wonder who that might be...  
Rias pulled away fromme to look out the window. I looked aswell. Outside there was a sleek black motor cycle parked near the curb. Getting off of the bike was what seemed to be a man in a well tailored suit, but if you looked closely you could see breast's emerging from the chest area. What, a woman crossdresser?!

"Who is that?" I pointed to the crossdressing woman below. "I just told you.. my childhood friend."  
What?! "But you said she had her boyfriend with her." I pressed my face against the window and clearly examined the area, my heightened senses as a devil helped with this. I clearly see no men around her... There were however a large amoount of people from the school staring and gasping at her.

"Ummm Rias there is clearly no men around this woman..." *sigh* "You'll find out soon enough."

With that we both sat down on the couch. Rias took out her cell phone and called Akeno.  
"Hi Akeno, could you tell everyone to come a bit later than usual me and Issei will be having a guest that would like to talk with our entire group after...Thanks!" Rias hung up and put her phone away.  
We waited toghether a few minutes, when there was a knock on the door. From behind it you could here a womans voice. "Rias! I came!" Wow Rias' friend seem's excited. Rias got up to answer the door.

Rias took a deep breath and opened it. "Rias!" The woman in mens clothing jumped on Rias hugging her tightly. "Ah hi Kathleen..." Kathleen eh? The woman had short hair that was black as night, and wore a waistcoat over top of a white dress shirt, also with a pair of black pants and black sneakers with silver highlights. She spoke again. "Its been so long! Ive been so busy but i finally got off work so me and Wolf came to visit!" Kathleen was still hugging Rias tightly but stopped soon.

She then noticed me who was still sitting on the couch. She asked Rias. "Is this him?" Rias nodded.  
Kathleen then walked over to me and extended her hand, She introduced her self. "My name is Kathleen , I am the am a grimreaper and the daughter of Death nice to meet you Hyoudou Issei-Kun!"

She shook my hand excitedly. The Daughter of Death?! What?! "N-Nice to meet you too K-Kathleen-San.."  
"Uh im sorry Issei she's really excited to meet you.." "Why of course I would be excited to meet your boyfriend! Speaking of that... are you going to come out now wolf?" What who is she talking to? A voice seemed to come out of Kathleen's back. Now that I notice she has a katana on her back!  
{Well only if its to meet Hyoudou-kun but im transforming back after!} The voice was that of a male about my age. She unsheathed the large katana and layed it carefully down on the couch in front of me. It began to glow a light blue colour and a flash came out. "wha-" I closed my eyes so i wouldnt be blinded by the light. When i opened them a boy who seemed to be the same age as me was sitting there.  
Kathleen spoke. "This is Wolf Lupin,my partner, weapon, and my boyfriend!" Whoa h-hes a katana whaaaaaaat!  
"Y-your a-a-a a weapon and a human thats so cool!" I shouted hysterically. He looked suprised.  
"You've never seen a Death weapon before Hyoudou-Kun?" "No i have'nt! Wait whats a Death weapon?"  
Before Wolf could answer Rias was pulling at my cheek. "Ise..." "Ah sorry I got carried away"

Kathleen took a seat beside her boyfriend. "It seem's your boyfriend is very interested in us Rias." Rias smled biterly. "Yes he often gets distracted but still, he wants to know and learn. *sigh*"  
Kathleen smiled. "Say Wolf you really have'nt introduced yourself to Hyoudou-kun yet have you?"  
"Ah no i guess not.." Wolf looked at me and spoke. "My name is Wolf i am the Death weapon of Kathleen It is an honor to be aquainted with you the Sekiryuutei and aswell as you being the boyfriend of the great Rias Gremory-sama." "Its nice to meet you too Wolf-kun! You didn't have to be that formal."  
Rias spoke after me changing the subject. "So Kathleen why the sudden visit? Other than to praise Issei and such..." Kathleen spoke in a serious tone that was comepletly diferent from what her voice was like when she came in. "Its about my brother..." She has a brother? "I see he's come looking for me hasn't he.."

What? Rias what do you mean 'looking'? "Yes he has... I dont want to get to off topic here though. Perhaps later we can discuss this more privately Rias." "Yes of course." "Uh Rias what do you mean by looking?" I asked. "I suppose your involved aswell Ise. As my boyfriend you have a right to know." Kathleen told me. "My brother and I as you know are the spawn of Death himself, we grim reapers share the underworld with the devils and other speices aswell. That is how me and my brother became friends with Rias. Me and Rias get along very well despite the fact we barely see each other.  
Yet my brother... is still friends with Rias but through their friendship he developed... feelings for her." Wait so this guy is in love with Rias! I won't let him have her, Rias is mine! And so are her wonderful breast's! Rias spoke after Kathleen. "These are feelings I do not share with him."  
Kathleen then said joyfully. "But you do have those feelings towards Hyoudou-kun! *Giggle*" Rias and I blushed and looked at each other. Rias said. "W-well of course I do I-I love him!" Ah Rias I love you too! I get a warm and fuzzy feeling everytime you say it! And you blushing is just so cute...

During this wolf was desperately trying to transform back into his sword form. Kathleen said to him bluntly. "I put a seal on you, you cant transform back till i remove it." "Awwww why? I dont like not being in my natural state its weird! Why can't i go back?!" "Because I want you to stay beside me..."  
Kathleen grasped Wolf's chin. Almost like how Rias does to me sometimes! "Uh.." I can sense your awkwardness... "By the way I am curious, before you said something about a... "Death weapon"?"  
I asked. "Yes thats what I am. Death weapon's are the weapons and partners of grim reapers, we eat souls in order to become a Death scythe. Sortove like how you as a devil make contracts with humans." I see so they eat souls and we make contracts. "There is also the presence of a master servant relationship. In this case I am the master and Wolf is my servant. But more so were partners. And also just like the gremory family we grim reapers can be exceptionally intimate with our partners." Kathleen smiled at Wolf and he blushed. Rias then spoke to me. "Its true that grim reapers and my family have quite alot in common but in some respects we do have our differences."  
"I comepletely agree Rias. Say shouldn't the others be arriving soon?" Kathleen said that. Rias checked the time. "Ah yes they should..." Rias seem's to be a bit down about that.

I asked her. "Do we have any contracts today?" Rias went over to her desk and pulled out a schedule.  
"Hmmm I guess we dont, strange how your here on this exact day." Rias poked her finger on todays date. "Just luck i guess." I said that. ""Grim reapers dont believe in luck"" Both Wolf and Kathleen said that at the same time. Ehhhh scary. "Well then ill cancel club for today then." Rias took out her cell and called Akeno again. After she had finished Rias sat back down beside me. This time she was a bit closer than before. Suddenly a small *BEEP BEEP* sounded. "Whats that?" I asked.  
"Ah its my pager." Kathleen took out a small heart shaped gem. "Hmmmm it seems urgent another evil soul to be claimed. We have to go im sorry Rias." "Its fine i understand your work is hectic."  
"Ah I almost forgot!" Kathleen made a small black bag appear in her hand. She handed it to Rias.  
"I think you'll know what it is." Rias held the bag firmly. "Yes i know thankyou." Kathleen then hugged Rias and said good bye to me aswell. Wolf did the same and was released from the seal so he could become a sword again. We waved as they disappeared out the door. Rias sat back down on the couch and told me to come sit beside her. I walked over and slouched down on the couch next to Rias. "Haaaa im emotionally exhausted..." Rias leaned on my shoulder while saying that. "Hey Rias what's in that bag Kathleen gave you?" I asked Rias i was really curious about it. "Ah this." Rias reached inside the bag. She pulled out two necklaces. Both were in the shape of bat wings thay seemed to be a matching pair, like those friendship braclets with the two pieces that you put toghether. Rias explained to me.  
"These are soul gem fragments, a soul gem is a tool used by grim reapers to capture specific souls for later use. Kathleen has captured a huge amount of souls just for these two peices."

So does that mean their are people's dead concious's in there? ahhhh i dont want to think about it. Rias continued. "These specific fragment's contain Kathleen's speicialty soul." "Specialty soul?"  
"Yes a specialty soul is a specific type of soul that has either been favoured by the reaper or they are most skilled at obtaining that soul type." "So what is Kathleen's Specialty soul then?"  
"You know what Kathleen's last name is right?" It was wasnt it? "Uh yes it was ."  
"Exactly in french "amour" means love if you were to combine the two parts of her last name it would be "Saint Love". So that means her speicialty soul is couples. Old or new if they have died she goes off to reap there souls." Wow so she reaps the souls of couples eh? Must be quite important...

"So does that mean in this soul gem fragment there are-" "The souls of dead couples.. This specific fragment set is called a "Lovers Strength" it is speicially made by Kathleen and you can only obtain one if your a close friend of hers or if you pay a heavy price." So shes the only on that can make them.  
Rias held the necklaces by their chains and gave me my one. She told me what to do with it. "Hold it as tight as you can. Ill do the same then put them toghether. And also when your holding it you have to remember..." Rias came in close to my ear and whispered. (Think only of me.) Ahhhhh Rias your voice sounds so sexy! Your gonna make me have a nosebleed! I held the gem tight and thought of Rias.  
I thought of all the times ive saved her and all the times she's saved me, all the while continuously repeating her name in my head. Rias,Rias,Rias,Rias, I love Rias Gremory, I love her and will always protect her! *HUG* Rias had her arms around me and was holding her gem tightly. She said outloud,  
"I love my Issei." She was embracing me tightly. Ahhhhh I can feel your breast's! Wait no this is not the time to be thinking lewdly! I repeated my chant but this time i said it outloud without knowing.  
"Rias, Rias, Rias, Rias, I love Rias Gremory, I love her and will always protect her!" My eyes were closed tight, I then felt Rias grow closer to me. "mm-" Rias had sat on my lap and was staring at my face. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did *CHU* Rias had kissed me. Ahhhh your lips your lips!

Rias their so soft! Ahhhh it's been awhile since we kissed like this. Behind my neck were Rias' hands still grasping the gem firmly. I was aswell. Rias broke the kiss and said while smiling. "Now we put them toghether." Rias sat on my lap and looked at her gem it was glowing a bright red colour. Whoa before it was completely black! is that from... I also looked at my gem it was glowing aswell. Rias held up her gem, "Place it beside mine." I did as she said, the two gems began to glow furiously and then with a flash of red light they merged. Rias smiled at that. What? What does it mean? Then a magic circle appeared in the gem and the image of two chess pieces appeared. Chess pieces? Wait if im correct that ones the king and this is...the pawn! Thats me! Me and Rias! "Uh what does it mean?" I asked trying to confirm my own thoughts. "It means... you'll be my first." Rias was blushing. What?! I knew that I would do that already but to have it confirmed by a pair of red bat wings?! She continued.  
"But it also mean's... you'll always stay with me." Rias smiled while holding the conjoined gem.  
"Of course I will always stay with you and protect you!" I smiled at her and held her cheeks.

"Because I love you Rias." I embraced her. "Lets go home." At that we left. I pedaled on my bicycle with Rias sitting on the back. She put her arms around me. Ahhh the feeling of Rias breast's on my back is too great! Don't make me go into balance breaker! We got home as we entered my renovated six story house we saw my parent's talking to a boy in a white shirt and black jeans. He had short black hair almost exactly like Kathleen except on the left side his hair had white stripes. Rias said staring at the man. "No..." "Wha-" The boy turned around to face us. "Ah Rias how are you?" "What are you doing here get out!" Rias is pissed at this guy. Who is he? "Now now Rias dont be so violent."

"I have no choice but to be violent!" Maan im confused i think ill just ask whats going on.  
"Uh Rias who is this guy?" Rias calmed herself a bit. "This is Kathleens brother... Kale ."  
This guy? This is the little shit who's in love with Rias?! "Your-" "Yes i am." Rias grabbed my hand and said to Kale. "Lets talk in Isseis room." We went upstairs and sat on the two couches in my room. When we got there i sat down beside Rias. She asked Kale. "Is Toma with you?" "No this is none of his buisness so I told him to stay at home." Toma? Is that this guy's Death weapon?

"Good. Now what exactly are you planning Kale." What are they talking about? Rias said this was my buisness too but im seriously confused. "You got the soul gem yes?" Rias pulled out the bat wings it was till glowing bright red. "Yes she gave it to us." Kale then reached into his pocket and pulled out a red glass outline of two bat wings. "I took this from her." "No.. Kale are you planning to-"  
"Yes Rias I want you to be my first." Wait this guy is still a virgin! He looks the same age as me and Rias but still... "After Hyoudou-kun of course." Wait what? Does this guy mean for me to take Rias'  
virginity and then hes going to do it with her! I won't let you have her, Rias' body is mine you little shit! I portraid feelings of anger towards him. A red aura surrounded me as I said.

"What did you just say! I won't let you have my Rias! Her body is mine!" Rias began to blush and tug at my shirt. "Ise... please sit down..." "But this guy!" "Ise!" Rias said it with both sadness and anger. I looked at her and then obeyed. She may be my girlfriend but shes also my master. I still have to obey her no matter what. "Hey,hey Hyoudou-Kun im not going to take her chastity, I want her to have mine." I stayed silent. Rias spoke. "Even so if you do love me you know i dont have those same feelings." "Of course I know that Rias I'll always have these feelings despite the fact you love Hyoudou-kun." I spoke under my breath so he couldnt hear. (I still wont let you have her you bastard.) I got the feeling Rias heard me based on what she said next. "Because I love him is the exact reason I wont give myself to you Kale."  
Ahhh Rias your words touch me greatly! I started showing emotion. "I see, well you cant hold off forever Rias untill then i will keep watch, farewell Rias" He then left my room. Rias didnt say goodbye. "Im tired let's go to bed." Rias then undressed and slipped into the bed. I changed and lied down beside her. She hugged me and spoke. "Ise... protect me. Please." I stroked her red hair.  
"I'll always protect you." Rias pressed her body against mine. Mmmm your chest feel's nice Rias.  
This must be tough for you dealing with someone who has feelings for you. Its not a physical or pollitical issue but rather an emotional one. Yet another thing I cant grasp the entire feelings of. But if its like this i'll understand just fine... I woke up the next morning beside Rias she was holding my chest. Ahhh I can feel her breast's their so soft! I really want to touch them!

Rias awoke beside me. *Yawn* "good morning Ise. Did you sleep well?" "Y-Yes I did!" Rias moved closer to me and asked. "What were you dreaming about?" Ah thats a tough one I was dreaming of Rias and her breast's all night as I usually do. Well I might as well be honest. "I was dreaming about...  
you..." Rias smiled and plowed further into my thoughts. "Was it about..." She wispered (My breast's?)  
Ahhhhh she knows me too well! "Y-yes! I was dreaming about your breast's!" "I see... would you like to touch them right now?" Ahhhh Rias your temptig me this early?! Im not complaining but! "Y-yes i-i Want to touch them!" Rias smiled she put my hand to her face and said. "You have to do one thing first." "Y-Yes i-Ill do anything!" i had touched Rias' breast's before but any opportunity i got i would do anything for them! Rias said. "Become friends with Toma." Toma? wasn't that that little shit's Death weapon? I dont wanna be friends with him if he's like that other dush! "Isn't that Kale's soul eater?" "Yes he is I have a plan to get Kale away from us but you have to listen carefully."  
I listened to Rias in the hope of rubbing her breast's. "Toma is a special soul eater. He has what grim reapers call a "Twin split soul" It means he can halve his body and split into a pair of twins. This also account's for his weapon form." "What is his weapon form?" "Known in grim reaper term's they are called "The twin guns of shinigami."" "Shinigami?" "Yes thats because of Kathleen and Kale's father they are both "Death gods" Kale being the death god of order while Kathleen is the death god of love." Wow death gods! This dush is that powerful! "So what does this have to do with the plan?" I asked. "Ah yes. You see despite having strong feeling's for me he also cares greatly for Toma. So if you were to intrude on that relationship it would ethier affect him negatively crushing his spirit or give him a mass amount of anger causing him to grow in strength.  
But since hes emotionally unstable it will most definitely be the latter." "So why me?"

"Because... he see's you as a rival.." Another one?! I seem to have alot of them recently...  
But still if i have to do it ill do it for Rias! "If its for you ill do anything!" I clenched my fist and smiled. Rias smiled aswell. "Yes i know.." Rias shifted and was now lying on top of me pressing her head against my chest. I stroked her hair gently. This really is nice... Then i felt a droplet of water hit my chest and i saw it run down. When i looked Rias was crying on me! I knew they were tears of joy but still she seems sad... I sat up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around me and was still crying. I heard her wimper. "Ise..." Rias you may be crying but your still cute.

I sat with her for a while untill she calmed down. "Are you okay now? Should I hug you some more?"  
"Im fine but ive just been thinking alot about Kale and you." She wispered under her breath but I could still hear. (If he puts the mask on...) Mask what mask? I told her. "If it comes down to me fighting him ill defeat him with all my strength." She got teary eyed again. "Even when your crying right now it still pains me to see it." She smiled and hugged me again. I stroked her hair. I heard a knock on my door. "Ise-san breakfast is ready! Are you with Rias-oneesama?"

I answered. "Ah yes thankyou Asia well be down in a minute." She peaked through the door abit and saw Rias crying. "Rias-oneesama..." Rias looked up and smiled. "Good morning Asia im sorry you had to see me like this..." "..." Asia was silent. She nodded and left us. Asia dont get the wrong idea... Rias wiped her tears and said. "We should go down with everyone." I nodded.  
Rias i still dont know why your crying...

End of Pt.1

Next part: Death the kid, just how much do you love my girlfriend?!

Thanks for reading! Ill have the next part out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The visit of the cross dress grim reaper and her lovestruck brother! By: AlphaWolf

Thanks for the reviews! In this chapter Rias is doing all she can to have Issei enjoy her untill the fight with Kale. Lemons and fighting.

Part 2: Death the kid, just how much do you love my girlfriend?!

My room: Saturday 3:00 pm

Rias was lying on the bed as usual and i was sitting on the floor remembering how Rias had cryed a few days ago. I wonder if shes really okay? Rias then spoke suddenly. "Im going to take a shower..."  
She got up and started to head for the bathroom, she stopped suddenly and asked me. "Would you like to come too Issei?" She smiled at me. Ack nosebleed! "Y-Yes I-i want to come!" Rias motioned her hand signaling me. Ahhh me and Rias in the shower will I get to wash her back? I hope so!

I followed Rias to the bathroom. Wait whats this feeling? Is someone watching me? I turned slowly.  
Ack! Asia,Akeno,Koneko and Xenovia were staring at me with a dark aura emitting from them. I started to back away slowly as Rias peeked out. "Issei are you-" Rias noticed the other girls. A gigantic crimson aura emitted from Rias. Her eyebrow twitched. Most of the girls except Akeno backed off.

"Ara ara Rias are you trying to have Issei all to yourself again?" Ah the usual S-Queen Akeno is here.  
"Well we are dating. Why is that so wrong?" Akeno crossed her arms. "He's not a toy that you can keep to yourself, he's a "man"." Akeno expressed the last word very clearly. "Come on!" Rias pulled me into the bathroom and locked the door shut. *Sigh* Atleast they didnt have another fight over me...

Although hehehe. I put on a lewd face as I thought about Akeno and Rias hugging onto me while fighting.  
I quickly snapped out of it as I saw Rias getting undressed to take a shower with me. Ahhh shes undressing right in front of me I cant help but stare! "What's wrong Issei? Its not like you havent seen me naked before."  
"T-Thats true but you've only gotten undressed in front of me once before..." That was the time when she tried to have sex with me to break off her engagement with Raiser. "I suppose so..." she said that while getting into the shower. "Well you shouldnt just stand there." Ah shes right im still clothed! I quickly took off my clothes and came in. Rias was rinsing her hair. That beautiful red hair... "Issei would you like me to wash your hair?" Ah Rias rubbing my head ahhhhh. "Y-Yes I would!" Rias smiled. She ran her fingers through my hair and massaged my head. This feels so good! Once my hair was quite soapy I ducked my head in the water to rinse it. *Squish* W-Wha! This sensation! Rias was behind me pressing herself against my back.

"If you want Ise I can wash you with... my body." Ahhhhh does she mean like rubbing me with her breasts!? "Ahh Y-Yes!" Rias put her arms around my waist and pushed forward with her chest.  
She then began to gently rub my back with her chest. Ahhhhh I never knew such a thing was possible!  
Ah nosebleed! If i keep bleeding the water will turn red! "Are you enjoying this Ise?" "Y-Yes! Its the best!" "Good, I want you to enjoy me as much as possible." Why do you sound so sad Rias? Rias hugged me tighter pressing her head on my back. She whispered to herself. (My ise...)

I heard what she said. Yes I am hers and always will be. I held her arms while they were around me. "That bastard Kale... I wont let him have you." I turned to face her. *HUG* She threw herself on me, pushing me against the wall. "Ise... my Ise, my lovely Ise." "Yes im yours." Forever.

We got out right after, and I walked out holding Rias' hand. When we got to my room Akeno was lying on the bed wearing her thin cloth robe. Akeno! I can see your nipples! I didnt want to say that outloud because of Rias. Speaking of her when I looked a large menacing aura covered the entirity of her toweled body. "Akeno! Were you waiting for my Ise?!" Akeno put a finger to her mouth and licked it. "So your still saying he's your property Rias?" Rias' eyebrow twitched.  
I was still holding her hand, mostly because I knew she wouldn't let go. "Akeno... Me and Ise would like to get dressed, 'Please'." She emphasized the "Please" part. Akeno defiantly stared at Rias, but agreed. "Very well Rias I'll go... But ill be back later." Akeno got up and walked out.

She swept past my cheek as she left. I touched the place were she had brushed it, making sure Rias didnt notice. Mostly Akeno is a way for me to try and pour out my worldly desires, but she has deeper feelings than just the usual, "Ara ara, ufufu." Akeno-san. Feelings I really dont understand. Rias had already started to get dressed. I too started to search my dresser when i heard a tap on the window.  
"Hmmm?" I said that while walking over to the window. A crow was perched outside with something in its mouth. I looked closer to see what it was. A note? I opened the window just a crack so the crow wouldn't be able to get in. It threw the note inside onto the bed. I picked it up and read it.

W-What is this shit!? Rias was half dressed when she noticed me reading the paper. "Whats that Ise?"  
She asked. I-I cant let her see this! What do I do?! "Ah its a-a-a" She had a questioning look on.  
I cant find something to say! She put on her pants, and came over. "No wait Rias!" She stole the paper out of my hand's and read it. She covered her mouth and the paper dropped to the floor.  
I quickly finished putting on a shirt and boxers and sat beside her. What that said was just plain weird and creepy. The note had said... "Im still watching Hyoudou-kun." It had no signature but i knew who wrote it... "Im sorry... I didnt want you to read it." "He's..He's stalking me..."  
A stalker! So thats what this guy is! Im going to beat the crap out of you! I took her hand.

"Dont cry again..." she wiped her eyes. "I wont its just... Its happened before." Before? "When we were smaller he would follow me everywhere and tell me "You dont need them... you need me." I started to get away from him after that." So hes done this before. Why does he do it?  
"Ill protect you. Dont worry." "I know you will my Ise."

Occult reasearch clubroom, Monday Afterschool.

I entered the clubroom after finishing my contract work. "Buchou, Im back." I still felt the need to call Rias "Buchou" in the clubroom or at special devil events and things. When I entered I saw Kathleen and a boy about the same age as me having tea with Rias. Akeno waved to me as she was heading to the kitchen to wash up plates and things. I waved back. Rias called to me. "Ah Ise your done?"

"Yes ive finished all the contracts youve given me." "Hey there Hyoudou-kun!" Kathleen greeted me.  
"Hello Kathleen, how are you?" I made sure to be polite after all she is a shinigami. "Im fine thankyou. Let me introduce you to someone. This is Tomadachi, the Death weapon of my brother." So thats who he is.  
Toma was wearing a Black blazer with a pair of royal blue pants, underneath the blazer was a pinstripe blue dress hair was a very dark blue colour. He was crossing his legs as he greeted me.

"Pleased to meet you Sekiryuutei-kun." This guy seems like a total snoot. Rias took a sip of her tea and then patted the spot beside her, I came over and sat down. Kathleen spoke when I sat down. "I assume it's started again?" Does she mean the stalking? "Yes it has... And it will only escalate from here."  
"Mhm..." "My partner's interest in you has grown even further I see." Why the hell is he so calm?!

(Rias...) I whispered. She grasped my hand gently, and put her finger to my lips. (Shhhh) (But...)  
She just smiled and continued the conversation. "I assume you are quite worried Sekiryuutei-kun?"  
I dislike this guy but Im not answering 'him'... "Well of course im worried, your partner, and your brother is in a weird stalkerish love with my Rias!Why wouldnt I be worried! I love her!"

I was trying not to be too aggressive. Rias was blushing a very deep shade of red. "Hmmm I suppose I dont understand your feelings then. Afterall Ive never "Loved" before..." What? Hes never had a relationship with anyone?! Thats not annoying or weird its just... sad... "Say Kathleen,  
do you know what he means?" She nodded at his question. "Mhm I do... My relationship with Wolf is a bit different but altoghether I understand Hyoudou-kun's concerns, If someone did this to Wolf I would probably go into "Shinigami mode" with the mask." Mask? "Uh what do you mean by "Mask"?"  
Kathleen answered. "Ah yes you dont know do you." Kathleen lifted up a lock of her hair. What?

Under neath where a series of white lines seperated on her hair. "These are my "Sanzu lines" they are essentially limiters for my power, bestowed to both me and my brother when the lines connect they release all of our powers. But this is very rare, so there is also an alternative for extreme battles. That is the "Shinigami mask" when doned it will make the lines dissappear and give me full power." I see so those white lines are like the seals Rias placed on me when i was first reincarnated. I looked over to Rias she was pushing her hand against the couch cusion as if she was nervous about something. I put my hand on hers. She grasped mine instantly. Whats wrong? Is it Kale? I always hate seeing her like this she's usually cool and calm but when emotional matters arise she becomes like a normal teenage girl, I like that but it worry's me sometime's.

I looked away to continue the conversation while still holding her hand. Thats when I noticed something strange about the souleater. He was staring at me and smiling. What the hell is this guys problem?  
He then asked me. "Hey, would you mind if I called you "Ise"?" WHAT?! T-Thats what Rias asked when I first met her! Rias was emitting a dark red aura. Um whats going on? "Uh I guess I dont mind...  
but..." I looked at Rias who seemed extreamly pissed at Toma. What for? She clenched my hand tighter and raised it up slightly almost to allow Toma to see. "Now Toma I talked to you about this." Kathleen poked Toma on the cheek. "Yes I know but sometimes I cant control it." What are they talking about?  
I was really confused. "Toma..." Rias said with a very angry voice. "Um may I know whats going on please?" I asked cautiously. "Well you see Hyoudou-kun Toma is..."She talked a bit quieter.

"Attracted to the same sex." Wait he's...Gay!? "Ah..." I cant say anything! Does he like me? I wouldnt be too weirded out since there are people like that but still... Rias was now holding my entire arm.  
Ah breast's! My beloved Rias' breast's! Ah I sat through this conversation without thinking lewdly!  
Thats a new record! "Toma..." She held me tightly almost as if trying to pull me back from Toma.  
"Now, now Rias i know you have enough competition for Issei already, could you atleast let us be "friends"?" Friends? Wait... Rias was seeping with pure anger. I tried to calm down the situation.  
"Ah Rias, it would be fine if we were just friends right?" Ugh... Rias looked at me. "W-Well if you say it will be okay... But dont try anything Toma!" He smiled, "Of course not besides he wont have feelings for me anyway." This guy is just plain weird. Rias nodded. "Well then I suppose we should get going Toma we dont want my brother getting worked up do we." Toma nodded and said goodbye to me and Rias. They left quite abruptly. Rias still seems pissed maybe I should calm her down..

Rias got up and stretched her arms upward. Aha! Now I can help! I came up behind Rias and embraced her from behind. "...Ise?" Ah shes gentle as always. "You seemed really stressed when we were talking so..." "Mhm... even if its Toma I still dont want you to like anyone else, I guess im being pretty selfish there arent I?" "Your not being selfish at all I would never like another girl... sometimes I think of you going off somewhere and meeting some highclass devil and you marry him instead of me... but i know you would never do that, and i will never leave you even if I am a pervert and stare at other girls Ill always love you." Rias turned her head to face mine. "Because I love you Rias." *CHU* Rias held onto me as we kissed. It was gentle and long. "Ufufu why is it that every time I see you two your so intimate?" I opened my eyes. AHHH Akeeenoooo! She was staring at us with her Super-s look. "Maybe its because he loves me? Did that thought ever cross your mind Akeno?"  
Rias had stopped kissing me and was staring intensely at Akeno. I should probably stop them but my two Onee-sama's are scary.. "Hm, I know that he does but can you give him what he really wants?"  
Rias was even more infuriated. "What else could he want?!" "I think you already know the answer to that."  
Akeno smiled defiantly. "I-I can give him that!" "Can you? Youve already decided on it but will he want to when the time comes?" "Of course he will! Right Ise?!" What? Does she mean for me to..

"Uh do you mean..." Rias nodded. "Well yes I w-want to and im sure youll let me its just..."  
"Just what?" Rias asked with teary eyes. "Alot of people mght try to stop us... And i dont want anyone to get in the way of our relationship but they try to anyway." Akeno's jaw dropped. "Ise..." Akeno seems sad and angry. Dont feel like that Akeno! She's not getting in the way... but.  
I came up to Akeno and put my hands on her shoulders. "I didnt mean it like that... Im sorry."  
Akeno was crying. "I know. I can be a nuisance, though... I wont lose to you. #1 candidate Rias Gremory!" Ah the candidate thing again. "And I wont let you win, third place Akeno."

I stood in the middle of my two Onee-sama's. Haaa Im stressed. "Come on Ise were going home."  
Akeno waved to me. "Ill be coming later." "Bye then." I waved back. Rias held my hand as we walked out. We rode home on my bike as usual with Rias holding on to me. Ahhhh its always nice to feel Rias' breast's on my back. I made a lewd face. *POKE* "Jeez your being perverted even now..."  
"Ah im sorry its my nature I cant help it." "I know. Your a nice kid with perverted thoughts, my Ise."  
Rias hugged me tighter. Wait whats that up ahead? A glow seemed to come from the road up ahead.  
"Ise whats wrong you seem tense?" Rias popped her head over my shoulder. "No..." "What is it?"

"Stop the bike." I did as she asked. Rias hopped off and stood before the light. A thin mist covered the area and then expelled itself. Standing before us was... "Kale!" I shouted outloud.  
"Am I really that easy to notice?" Kale was in what seemed to be a black suit with a skull like ornament used as a tie. "What are you doing here?!" Rias was pissed. "I heard about Toma. I really dont understand how he could be attracted to someone as unsymmetrical as you." Unsymmetrical? What the hell is this bastard talking about. "What the hell did you just say?!" He grinned. "I was trying to hold off battling you but seducing not only Rias but my cute Toma as well. Hmph."

"Seducing?! I didnt do anything! Your weapon friend was the one who made a move! And how dare you talk about Rias, I didnt seduce her or anything I fell in love with her and she did too!"  
Rias was smiling at my words, but whenever she looked at Kale she got irritated. "Boosted gear!"  
I activated my boosted gear. [Boosted gear balance breaker!] A full set of red armour covered my body. "You seem eager to fight, unfortuantly I would prefer something a bit more formal. How about we settle this later?" "Later?! You just insulted me and then your going to hold off fighting coward!"  
He smiled grimly at me and a flash of light made him dissappear. "Hey wait!" I tried to run after him but Rias stopped me, I turned around to look at her. "Look..." She held up a note signed by Kale. It read: "I will arrange the details of our fight, when you are ready send me a message by the crow." That bastard... I embraced Rias. She seemed suprised but happy. "Ill fight him for you."  
She put her arms around me. "Lets go home. My adorable Ise." We continued to Ride home on my bike.  
We went to bed right away, Asia and Koneko were also in my bed but Rias didnt seem to mind.

I couldnt sleep I kept thinking about that Kale guy I laid there with Rias, Asia and Koneko holding on to me. I felt a tighter grip on my chest I looked over. "Cant sleep?" Rias was holding most of my body, she took one of my hands. *SQUISH* Oppai! Rias placed my hand on her breast. "Ah..."  
I cant say anything! "Are you worried about the fight with Kale?" "Not so much the fight... More so you." Rias smiled. "Well its natural for you to worry about me but im fine." I smiled back at her.  
Ill try not to worry but its hard not to. "Ill help you get to sleep then." My lips overlapped with Rias'. I fell asleep holding her in my arms. I woke up the next morning, Asia had gotten up already to help Mom prepare breakfast. Koneko was scrunched up in a ball beside me with her cat ears pointed up.  
So cute... I looked over to Rias she was on top of me with her arms around my neck. She mumbled half asleep.  
"Huuu Ise... My lovely Ise." Hmmm should I wake her up she seems to be having a dream about me...

Ill try to do it gently. I whispered. (Rias... Its morning wake up.) Her eyes opened exposing her blue pupils. "Hmmm? Ah good morning Ise." She hasnt noticed shes on top of me yet... "Umm your on top of me." "I know." She smiled at me then turned on her side to get off me but her arms were still around my neck. "You were mumbling in your sleep you know?" She looked embarrassed. "What did I say?" "You were mumbling my name and stuff." Her face went red. "W-Well I was dreaming about you..."  
She pulled me in a bit closer. "What happpened in the dream?" I have to ask! Was she dreaming about me taking her virginity? Would Rias dream about that? She went even more red. "Ah im sorry for asking I was just curious..." "N-no its okay... It was about... You and I, and w-w-we.." She seemed really nervous. Was it about me having sex with her? I shouldnt ask anymore. "It's okay you dont have to-"

"W-We got married..." Ah! Me marrying Rias!? Y-Yes! I want to i want to! "Ah..." "Is it weird?"  
"N-No! I-I really want to marry you some day... I dont want anyone else to marry you!" She was really blushing now. She's so cute when she blushes! Im gonna die of cuteness! I looked over to the clock.  
Ah its late we have to get ready for school! "We should get dressed.." Rias nodded. I woke up Koneko.  
(Koneko wake up its late we have to get dressed!) "Nyan..." She opened her eyes and nodded at my words.  
We all got dressed and made our way downstairs for breakfast.

Occult reasearch clubroom: Tuesday, Lunchtime.

"Open your mouth Ise." "Ahhh." Rias had made a bento for me after breakfast so she was feeding me at lunch. Ahhh Rias' cooking is always so good! I also had a bento from Akeno and Asia to eat.  
So much food from all these beautiful girls! Im so happy! ""Ise! Eat our bento's too!"" Both Akeno and Asia said that. "Ah y-yes!" I picked up both the bentos and ate them. "Wow! Its really good!"

Akeno smiled. *Grasp* I looked down at my leg after swallowing, Rias was circling her finger on my pants. Ahhh Rias! Your making me aroused! She also seemed to be blushing very hard. But it wasnt the, "Im embarrased, Ise." kind of blush, it was more like: "Ise.. stop flirting with other girls!".  
Ah shes become a normal girl again. So cute. I smiled at her reassuringly. She noticed but continued the pants circling. Okay now I really dont know what to do. I finished all the bentos, including Rias'  
who had fed the rest to me. There was still a few minutes left of lunch, but mostly everyone except me and Rias had gone back to class early. I looked at Rias who was now grasping my hand gently and tugging on it a bit. Huh? Does she want me to sit closer? I scooted over a small amount, now I was extremely close to Rias. She was blushing and smiling at the same time. She seems to be relieved at the fact that were alone toghether. "Hey Ise?" "Y-Yes?" I was a bit nervous at what she was going to ask but what she did made my heart beat alot faster. "W-w-would you mind if I asked you t-to..."

"Asked me to?" She turned to face me and took both my hands. "Will you... take me?" Take you?! L-Like take y-y-your VIRGINITY!? "D-d-do you mean?-" "Y-Yes." She blushed deep red almost the colour of her hair. "Y-Yes! I will!" She looked at me with determined eyes. "T-Then please, I-I want you t-t-t-tonight.  
Before the battle I want to make love to you!" Ah Rias! I want to aswell! "Rias..." She closed her eyes.  
Ah I know what she wants. "Ise please, I-I-I... I love you." I held Rias, her lips were soft and her embrace warm. If you want me to... Tonight I will be yours forever! Wait... whats this? I felt something else press against my lips. Ahhh Rias' toungue! Does she want to makeout?! I let it enter. Mmmmm you taste so good Rias...

Rias' pov: Me and Ise were in the clubroom kissing. My wonderful Ise's lips are amazing! I want to be like this forever with him. My Ise.. My wonderful Ise, tonight I will be yours. And Kale wont get in our way.  
I dont want you to get hurt by him, I care for you so much I love you so much my Ise. Please be with me forever. My toungue entered Ise's mouth. "Mmmmm" I cant help but moan. For Ise I will fufill his desires I will let him do whatever he wants before the battle! Of course with some restrictions.

I wont let Akeno do anything with you! Which is why I must safeguard my precious Ise untill tonight.  
Perhaps I should arouse him further? Hmmm no, I will save that for tonight. He seems to be in a perverted mood though... I looked at the clock hanging from the clubroom wall. Ah its late we should get to class as much as I want to enjoy Ise, school is important aswell. I pulled my lips from Ise's regretably. A thread of saliva formed between us. I hope hes satisfied for now.

Issei's pov:  
"We should get to class." Rias said that calmly. I nodded at her words. Ah Rias I wish that could have lasted longer! Me and Rias both departed for our respective classes. After class was club activties but on the way I couldnt stop thinking about what Rias had said. (Flash back.) "Will you... take me?" (Flashback end.) Does she really want me to? Ugh this is confusing! I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"Ise whats wrong?" Asia seemed troubled by my facial expression. "Ah nothing just something thats on my mind, dont worry about it okay Asia?" She nodded. "Ara ara, is Ise troubled over Buchou?"  
Ah Akeno! How can you read my mind!? "Well... yeah." Akeno frowned. "I see, dont get to worked up Ise, im sure Buchou is aswell." Does she know what we talked about?! I looked at Akeno suprised.  
She giggled and continued to walk with us. "Buchou were here!" Rias was at her desk looking over some papers. She looked up at me. "Ah everyone come in theres something id like to discuss."

Kiba and Koneko were already here. I sat down on the couch with Akeno across from me Koneko on my lap and asia sitting beside me. Also when I looked over both Azazel-sensei and Rossweisse-san were here aswell. Wow this must be serious.. "Now everyone, Ive gotten a call from Grayfia recently.  
She says that a 'Evil spirit' has been terrorising the city folk, and that we should deal with it."  
Kiba raised his hand and spoke. "By 'Evil spirit' could you possibly mean a... 'Evil human'?"

Rias nodded at Kiba's question. "Yes which is why Kathleen and Wolf will also be coming to help us."  
Evil human? "Umm whats a 'Evil human'?" I asked. Xenovia, who is previously experienced with monsters and different demonic creatures, answered my question. "A 'Evil human' is a Human with a corrupted soul.  
By that I mean that the human has consumed the soul of a innocent human, usually in the case of murder.  
They are similar to rougue demons in the fact that they continuously eat humans and their souls."

Woah thats disgusting! "So why is Kathleen helping then?" I asked. "Kathleen is a Grim reaper,  
a Grim reapers job is to collect souls. But they can only collect specific souls. Mostly evil ones.  
This is so they can eventually create a 'Death weapon' that the Shinigami can use." Rias answered. Ah I see. "Anyway we should get going no?" Azazel-sensei said that, and then Akeno summoned a large magic circle to transport us to the location. Everyone stood in the center of the circle to be transported.  
A flash of light occured and we were standing in a alleyway somewhere. I looked up at the sky.

It was darker than before. "Where are we?" Asked Irina, in a still cheerful tone but somewhat disheartened by the atmosphere that this place emmitted. "...Death city..." Koneko pointed to a sign that hangs just above our head. Death city? "Hey, by the way where's Kathleen-" Just as I asked I heard a large motor and a voice. "Riiiiiiaaaaaaaassssssss!" What? "Move!" Everyone stepped off the road as a black motorbike pulled up to us. The rider hopped off and removed her helmet. Black hair,  
black eyes. It was Kathleen , the Shinigami's daughter. "Uh... Hi Katleen.." Rias sighed at the grim reaper's appearance. "Rias!" Kathleen embraced Rias. "Oooo thankyou for helping me collect souls! Your always so nice!" "Your welcome Kathleen, its the least we can do. Afterall your helping me deal with your brother..." Kathleen then came over to me aswell. "And you too Hyoudou-kun!" "Umm your welcome Kathleen..." I can feel your oppai! There certainly not as big as Rias's or Akeno's but they are something! "Lewd thoughts are prohibited..." Koneko punched me in the arm when Kathleen had stopped embracing me. She patted Koneko on the head. "Ah Koneko-chan,  
your still as cute as the first time I met you. Koneko smiled at Kathleens warm words. "Ah and Akeno-san too! Say havent you grown a bit Akeno-san? Well I suppose your competing for Hyoudou-kun."

*giggle* Akeno giggled at Kathleens comment. "Its nice to see you as well Kathleen-san." Kathleen then greeted everyone else but left Kiba for last. "Now.." Kathleen turned around to Kiba slowly. "Kiba! Why dont you have a girlfriend yet?! You have to put those looks to use you know!"  
"Uhhhh Kathleen-san we have a job to do, please dont go on about that..." Wow it looks like me and Kathleen have the same oppinion on Kiba's relationship status. "Ah yes I almost forgot! The evil human! We should go to the location shouldnt we.. hehe." It seems she forgot about the mission...

Rias nodded at Kathleen's words. "Yes I believe the building is this way. Comeon everyone."  
Rias points down the road. Kathleen the pulled out Wolf her Katana. And called him out. "Wolf comeon your walking aswell!" {Ugh fine!} Wolf responded from the Katana and tranformed into his human form. He was wearing a black sweater with the image of a wolf head on the left shoulder. We walked onward to the building. Asia was on my right and Rias on my left. Rias held my hand as we walked.  
I then felt a tug on my back, it was Gya-suke. "Ise-senpai its scary hereeeee!" "Comeon Gya-suke,  
theres nothing to be afraid of were all here with you so man up a bit okay?" I attempted to reassure him but he continued to hold on to me. I sighed and looked over at Rias. She seems to be deep in thought.  
She was smiling widely and a certain 'glow' was eminating from her. She noticed me looking and asked.

"Hmm? Is something wrong Ise?" "Uh no its just you look really deep in thought, and im curious."  
"Ah, yes I am thinking about something..." She smiled to her self. She looked at me and grinned.  
"Uh, Rias..." Sensei then called back to us. "Oi! Get a room ya baka-uple!" We both blushed at sensei's comment. We kept on walking for a while. Ill have to ask about it later... "Were here..."

Wolf said that, we had stopped in front of a cabin, wait... Where are we!? The scenery had changed from just a moment ago, we were in a alley in Death city, and now were in a large area with mountainous terrain, boulder-strewn scenery, and an 'old Western town' set. What the hell is this! I didnt see a magic circle... "Umm what just happened?" I had to ask. "Oh sorry for suprising you Hyoudou-kun!  
Sometimes I can teleport more than one person to a specific location, although I do it without warning..

hehe sorry..." What? She... teleported us... *sigh* Rias let out a large sigh. She was still holding on to my arm. Ah, I can feel Rias's oppai! Rias then let go and walked forward a bit. "Now Kathleen if im correct, theres more than one isn't there?" "Yes this one has quite a number of, well my father describes them as "Family members". I suppose there just followers but either way were a step closer to making you a death scythe Wolf!" She smiled and looked at Wolf. "You know you dont have to train me, right? Your a Shinigami." "Yes I know that but I just want to make you absolutely perfect..."  
"What, are you saying youre not sattisfied with me as I am?" They both glared at each other.  
"Oi you two dont start now we have a job to do right?" Rias scolded them. "Sorry Rias... But yes!  
The job, it should be... that cabin there. If im correct there having 'dinner' at the moment."  
"Alright, lets form a plan. Kathleen since you and Wolf are the ones taking the souls, well leave the boss to you. While we will take on the other members subdoing them and you take them as the finishing blow. Everyone clear?" [YES!] Everyone responded with a yes. We then approached the cabin. It was a western themed log cabin that wasnt too large but definitely enough for about 10-20 people. "Everyone be quiet, ill go in through the front and do the usual intro." The usual intro?

What the hell is that? Kathleen then snuck over to the large front door. I can hear voices from inside.  
The door creaked open a bit. I heard the people inside say, "Did you hear something?". But they ignored it. Then Kathleen gave a signal for Rias to come beside her with us ready at the back.  
I made sure to be right behind Rias just incase. since Ddraig is sleeping I cant use Triaina or [True queen] untill he wakes up. But If I use enough power without hurting myself I should be okay.  
Then Kathleen swung the doors open. "Good evening . My name is Kathleen the second spawn of the Shinigami, accompanying me is my friend Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan of devils.  
And in the name of my father Lord Death... Your soul is mine!" Wolf then took Kathleen's hand and transformed into his katana form. Rias then spoke. "And in the name of my brother, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama I will blow you away! Lets go my adorable servants!" I then activated my boosted gear and started the count down for balance breaker, now i just have to hold up for fifteen seconds untill it starts! I looked over at the people in the hall they all looked like normal humans with guns, but some weird aura was emmitted from them their skin was gray and there teeth sharp and hungry.

I threw a punch at one of them. Putting all the power I could muster into it. The evil human coughed up some blood. But it still stood up. I looked over at Kathleen, she was attacking elegantly, but still brimming with power, in the air. Swiping Wolf at the enemy. Her cuts were fast and smooth.  
I looked over at my current opponent he was aout to swing at me. Then my armour activated.

[COUNTDOWN OVER!] A red aura enveloped me and scale mail covered my body. [WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]  
The enemy whispered in scragly voice. "More... more power.." It then took a swing at me. I punched it right in the stomach. I looked over to Kathleen again, she took one final swing at the gray skinned man.  
She cut him in half! The man exploded into a mass of black ribbons revealing a red coloured ball.

Is that... his soul? Then Wolf reached out of the katana's blade and grabbed the soul. "Itadakimasu!"  
He gobbled up the soul. He ate it?! I looked at Rias and everyone else, oh there done. The enemies had been subdued and Kathleen walked over to each one by one. I quickly gave a punch to my combatant and it fell lifeless. Kathleen swiped Wolf swiftly cutting open the evil humans revealing there souls.

As wolf grabbed one I asked. "So thats an evil soul?" "Yes this soul has been corrupted by murder.  
Its a Kishin egg." "A Kishin?" "A Kishin is a almost unstoppable evil. When a human consumes the soul of a pure human it is on the path of a Kishin, and once it consumes enough human souls it becomes a Kishin. The job of us meisters is to stop that from happening." Wow I had no Idea thats what grim reapers did. "Omnomnom yup thats our job. And along the way I get to eat delicous souls and soon ill become a Death scythe." "Well now that were done, how about I treat everyone to dinner?" Kathleen said hapilly.  
[Yes!] Everyone said. So then we all went to dinner with Kathleen and Wolf.

Outside the Hyoudou residence: Tuesday, Evening.

I decided to walk home by myself that night. I had some stuff to think about. And by that I mean what Rias said at lunchtime. I didnt have time to think about it during the battle with the Evil human.  
But now it was bouncing around in my mind like crazy. I was outside my six storie house now.

I took a deep breath and entered. "Im home!" I said. I walked into the living room. Asia and Koneko were being served tea by Akeno. She greeted me. "Ah welcome home Ise! Did you enjoy walking home?"  
"Yeah it helped me clear my mnd a bit. Also is Rias in my room?" I asked, im sure Akeno knows.  
"Yes I believe so. She said to come up when you got home." Akeno did an super-S smile. Ah! Does she know what Rias said?! "Thanks." I walked out and proceeded to go upstairs. I was nervous. Really nervous.  
I heard a voice from my room. Sneaking to the door I listened. It was Rias. "How should I ask him? Im really nervous..." Ah so shes nervous about it too. Okay... I can do this... I stood infront of the door and knocked.  
"Rias? Are you there?" I heard a squeek from her mouth. "Y-Yes..." She just answered like that..

I came in. Rias was sitting on the bed her face as red as her hair. We both looked at each other. "Uh... hi." Uhhhh I cant say anything! My face became red aswell. Slowly I tried to shorten the distance between us. I eventually sat down on the bed beside her. And then, *Grasp* Rias took hold of my hand.  
She was really blushing. I have to say something! "You know... we dont have to if your not ready..."

She looked up at me. "Ive always been ready, Ise. I love you." I embraced her. "I love you too Rias."  
Okay.. now im ready. With out hesitation, I looked into Rias's eyes. She nodded. Then I laid her down on the bed,  
and slowly undid the buttons of her shirt. The redness of her face was still there but it had gone down a bit.  
I took off her shirt revealing her black lingerie that she usually wore. I then moved down to her magenta skirt.  
pulling it down slowly. Rias then reached up to remove my jacket. Ah im tense but... I feel i can do this.  
Rias was now in only her underwear. I took off my pants, shoes, socks and shirt. Now we were both in our under wear.  
I pushed Rias down on the bed. Then reached my hand towards her bra. I could see the nervous look on her face, but ignored it and kept going. I undid the strap at the back, and her bra was now loose. "C-Can I take it off?"

Rias pouted a bit. "Why are you asking? Its okay." I nodded and took off her bra exposing her beautiful breast's. I stared at them. Rias blushed. "Ah, Im sorry!" "Its fine if you stare at them, afterall.. we are about to do it." "Im trying not to think lewdly but your so beatiful!" Rias smiled. "W-Well continue then.."  
I then reached down to my pants and took them off, exposing my manhood before Rias. She had a look of suprise.  
Huh? Maybe she hasnt seen it before? I then reached to Rias's panties. Trying not to touch it I took the panties off and slipped them off her legs. And now... we were both naked. Ahhh! Im naked in bed with the woman I love!  
This situation is intoxicating! I then put my manhood to the very edge of Rias's private's. I heard her wince.  
"Iya." I knew what would happen now. A girls first time hurts. Ive read this before! Ill help you get through the pain Rias! I looked into her eyes. "Here I go." Then I plunged into Rias. "Ahhh!" She screamed. Now! I kissed her.

It stopped the screaming but I heard her wimper. Im inside Rias! That sounds weird now that I think about it,  
but whatever! I have to help Rias dull the pain! I held her close to me as we kissed. I then heard her moan a bit. It must be fading now, ill start. I began to push, in and out. "Ise, it feels good now." Rias assured my thoughts with that. I feel amazing! To be able to do this with the person I love the most!  
I was trying not to be loud. If anyone came in right now.. No, if you think that itll actually happen!

I cleared my mind of those thoughts and focused on Rias. So beatiful.. The imense amount of pleasure was filling my brain. I cant hold this much longer! I went on just for a few more minutes. And then. "Ri-Rias, im going to.. cum." Rias looked at me holding my cheeks. She then said gently.  
"Go ahead, my Ise." I followed her words and climaxed. The sheets stained with white crumpled as I fell onto Rias. Im exhausted, I didnt know I could get this tired. I was a devil so physical exhaustion shouldnt do this. Maybe.. its emotional? I slipped my manhood out and let Rias hold me.

"I love you, my Ise." Im too tired I cant speak. "Its okay I dont need an answer to know how your feeling."  
Rias brought me up to her face. "Your breathing quite roughly." Rias kissed me gently. Our toungues interlocked.  
I felt Rias's warmth as I fell asleep. But thats when I remembered. The fight with Kale. Its tommorrow...

End of part 2.

Next part: The battle with a death god. I wont let you have Rias!

Thanks for reading! Ill be working on the next part as soon as this gets up.


End file.
